


I Can See Clearly Now

by TheBeastsWrite (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 24in24, Biting, Bottom Stiles, Clothed Sex, Frottage, Glasses kink, Hair Pulling, M/M, NSFW, Top Derek, Wall Sex, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 01:16:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4984231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheBeastsWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glasses kink and porn. That's it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can See Clearly Now

**Author's Note:**

> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com

Derek loved Stiles’ new glasses.

That was … perhaps a bit understated, the fact was that Stiles’ glasses were thick black framed, enhancing pretty brown doe eyes and framing Stile’ face in a way that just seems so - so _innocent._

So really he can’t be blamed when he backs the teen up against his bedroom door, a flash of Deja vu and Derek is kissing him.

Stiles, Jesus he’s kissing Stiles, his hands cupping at flushing pink cheeks, thumbs brushing over the plastic of the glasses. 

Stiles tastes like pizza and lemonade and it’s addictive. He drags his tongue over the seams of Stiles’ mouth and presses in, licks his way to chase the taste with a rumbling moan that leaves Stiles’ breathless, sagging and pliant against him. 

It gives him a little thrill how fast Stiles falls into him and opens his mouth wider, presses his body close and tangles long fingers into Derek’s hair tightly. 

It’s a few minutes of utter bliss before Stiles is pulling away, gasping for air and flushed hot, eyes wide behind the crooked framed of his glasses. 

“So- wait you, me?”

He can’t help but laugh a little at the disbelief in Stiles’ voice and chooses to pull the idiot tighter to the door, grinding his hard cock up against Stiles’ lids slipping heavy a small smirk on his lips. 

His heart flutters when Stiles mouth shapes a stunned ‘o’ amazed that he managed to make the teenager quiet for a minute before he’s all but bouncing against Derek, jumping up, long legs tangling about Derek’s waist mouth practically attacking his own. 

He let’s out a startled moan, cupping Stiles’ ass eagerly, large handfuls of those firm cheeks as he drags his mouth across Stiles’ chin and dips down sucking at Stiles’ neck, teeth nipping at the skin their marking it up with a possessive growl. 

Stiles’ hands slip down gripping for his shoulders, his mouth wet and slack, pulling in little pants of air when Derek shifts, dragging their clothed cocks together and reveling in the hot friction. 

It’s hot, he’s sweat damp as he ruts against Stiles, jerking the teens body up and down against the door, his cock throbbing, leaking precum. He can’t fucking think his fangs dropping low when Stiles keens, arching up against him body seizing up like he’s about to cum the scent of sex heavy in the air. 

He snarls, wiggles a hand between them and flicks down Stiles’ zipper before pulling down his own, dragging free stiff dicks and groaning in relief at the cool air on his throbbing cock. 

“Fuck, Fuck, Derek- Derek I’m so close _please_  don’t stop, please don’t, I-”

He licks his lips, dragging his hand up and snapping it over Stiles’ mouth eyes flashing as he all but growls out- 

“Lick. Get me wet so I can jerk our cocks together and make you scream.”

Stiles let’s out a wounded sound, lashes fluttering against his cheeks as his mouth opens, tongue flicking out wet and strong. Dragging in quick kitten licks lathering his palm making it wet and hot. 

He trembles a little at the skill of Stiles’ tongue, the way it curls and flattens and drags over his hands. Jesus he’d kill to have that mouth on his cock. 

He pulls away, reaches down to wrap his fingers about their exposed cocks, groaning at the wet heat enclosed about it and the feeling of Stiles’ length dragging over his own. 

He pushes closer to Stiles, flattens him against a nearby wall to ease the weight allowing him to jerk their dicks with a practiced move, breathing heavy as he catches Stiles’ mouth with his own once more. 

Stiles’ hips fuck up, riding his jerking hand with helpless, breathy little whimpers that leave his cock jerking, pulsing thick strings of precum, his cheeks flushing each time Stiles moans his name. 

God it sounds filthy coming from the teens mouth, especially when Stiles presses their forheads together, thighs tightening around his waist, his fingers clinging to Derek’s hair, looking up at him over the rims of his glasses, eyes dark and glassy. 

He’s thrown over the edge by that look, hips thrusting up as he cums, spurting cum over his fingers as Stiles cries out, head falling back his own cock throbbing and leaking cum.

It messy and slick, their both panting and collapsing against the wall as Stiles blinks dreamily at him a slow grin starting on his lips. 

“So do you like my glasses then, sourwolf?”

He huffes, nipping Stiles’ lower lip his voice like gravel when he purrs out. 

“I want to see what they look like when I’m fucking you.”

He can’t help a dirty twist of his lips when Stiles whines and drops his head back against the wall with a thud. 

_“Jesus.”_


End file.
